


Scales, a moxceit story

by TheFoxofFiction



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceit's name is Sham in this, Gen, M/M, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Virgil has scales, fluff!, mention of my two dark side oc's Greed and Pride, so much fluff!, sympathetic deceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 20:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15566301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoxofFiction/pseuds/TheFoxofFiction
Summary: Patton finds out Virgil has scales after Virgil forgets to put on his eye shadow.





	Scales, a moxceit story

Sham sat on the couch and stared out at nothing . He was tired but warm and cozy, which left him in a easy state to zone out. 

The sound of Patton waking over didn't make him react more than to blink slowly. 

The feeling of a kiss on his scaly cheek made him return to the presence for a moment, to turn his head to look up at Patton, who smiled down at him. 

 “You tired kiddo?” he asked as he sat down next to the deceitful side. 

Patton only got a mumble in return as Sham slumped against him closing his eyes. A purr left him when Patton started carding his fingers in Sham’s curly fluffy hair, before starting to scratch the scales. Making the purring snake side purr louder and blep as Sham snuggled closer to Patton. 

 

Sham was deep asleep when Virgil came downstairs, yawning big and rubbing one of his eyes.

Patton stared at the purple black shimmering scales under his eyes with wide awe filled eyes. 

 “Um… Patton? Why are you staring at me?” Virgil asked slowly. 

 “your scales… You have scales!” Patton gasped.

Sham grumbled and rolled over to hide his face into Patton’s torso.

 “He has  **_not_ ** always had them hidden under eyeshadow.” was the sleepy grimble that left him. 

 “What? But why?” Patton asked looking from Sham to Virgil again. 

The anxious side shifted his weight before sighing. 

 “All dark sides have scales… Pride and Greed do too…” Virgil explained scratching his neck. 

 “Can… Can i touch them?” Patton asked gently.

Virgil flushed before he moved over and sat down on the couch next to Patton. 

 

Patton reached out one hand and gently let his fingers touch the small fish like scales. 

Virgil closed one eye as Patton touched the scales, it felt surprisingly good. No wonder Sham was reduced to a bleping purring mush when he got his scales scratched. 

Patton lifted his other hand from Sham to touch the scales under both of Virgil's eyes.

It didn't take long before Virgil was purring and leaning into the touch, bleping too. 

Patton awed silently before kissing Virgil's forehead. 

 

When Logan and Roman came downstairs it was to the sight of the trio cuddled close, Sham and Virgil purring in content, and Patton looking at them adoringly. 


End file.
